


Lavender's Blue

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Sexswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	Lavender's Blue

稀稀落落的雨点骤然砸下来，五分钟前还是晴天。抱着婴儿的女人匆忙钻进身后咖啡馆的雨棚下，和Frederica隔着一张圆桌的距离。桌上那杯红茶已经不热了，坐在旁边的人似乎没有继续喝完的意思，铅笔笔尖抵在本子的空白页上一动不动。Frederica一直望着那个女人出神，她在河边驻足多久她就看了多久，绝不是因为Frederica对她产生了多大的兴趣，而是由于这身打扮让自己陷入了某种无止尽的想象中。低腰连衣裙不该配蓝白格子的紧身裤和装饰蝴蝶结的皮鞋，只有高中生才这么穿，她打赌脖子的丝巾肯定是从母亲或年长好几岁的姐姐那儿拿来的，没准是用来遮盖脖子上的十字架项链，为了不被派对上的其他年轻女孩嘲笑，眼下皮肤上的两道乌青就是一晚的狂欢留下的。可她臂弯中静悄悄躺着一个婴儿——Frederica想到半夜三更从家中溜出去的女孩们，十七岁，也许十八岁，什么都不懂，围着篝火和某个穷小子手跳舞，在海滩上性交，瞒着家人在偏僻的小诊所里生下孩子。男人对她不管不顾，真可怜，只能一个人没日没夜地让怀中的啼哭安静下来，唯一的娱乐是每天沿着河岸散步，走到码头再走回来。她哼着摇篮曲，“薰衣草是蓝色的，如果你爱我······”，发音好像不谙世事的小姑娘第一次说情话。龌龊。为什么要虚构一个路边女孩的故事，它可以安在任意一个人身上，非要让胡思乱想和眼前的这位对应起来。Frederica有些不好意思，故意端起茶杯看向街头，没撑伞的人群在雨里逃窜，茶又涩又凉，真难喝。  
“那张纸湿了。”她听见对面的人开口说话。放在桌上的本子有一角露在雨棚外面，被水打湿粘在一起，Frederica慌忙拿起来抖了抖，刚打好的线稿还是遭了殃。  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”Frederica笑了笑，声音突然小下去，开始怀疑像平常一样在“谢谢”后面加上“亲爱的”是否有些过分，她以前从未考虑过这个问题。女人垂下头去，是因为刚刚自己的笑得太过热情让她害羞了吗？Frederica的视线从鼻尖滑到嘴唇，又滑向细细的、下垂的眉角，确定那是一个并不反感的表情，“你住在这附近吗？我们好像见过。”  
“算是吧。”  
“我叫Frederica，你好。”多愚蠢的介绍，她简直想掐自己一把。  
“Joanne。”女人低声说着自己的名字，仿佛在担心会把沉睡中的婴儿惊醒，“我喜欢你的头发。”  
Frederica实在想不出自己被风吹得乱七八糟的短发有什么惊艳之处，除非Joanne真的很喜欢黑色，而不是现在的深棕色。可这两种颜色也没有很大不同，就像Joan和Joanne之间没什么区别一样，不管哪种都让人想到在餐桌边吻着十字架祈祷的少女，说起十字架······Frederica瞥向她的锁骨，试图证明自己先前的猜测，却只发现她整理丝巾的手指上戴着戒指。Joanne在盯着茶杯旁边皱皱巴巴的本子。  
"你是画家吗？”  
“插画师。给杂志画画图，偶尔设计衣服。”Frederica开始思考要怎么说服编辑别再让她改这套插图。原本她呆在这家咖啡厅是为了完成另一版草稿让编辑从中挑选，但她刚坐下十几分钟就开始乱涂乱画了。  
“下周再见，Frederica。”  
在她回过神之前Joanne转身离开了，消瘦的身影逐渐走远。下周是什么时候，Frederica想。每天有无数个人站在河边眺望，每天有无数个年轻妈妈哄孩子入睡，有无数行人跑向街边避雨，她只是恰好遇到了其中一个，却对此抱有不着边际的幻想。  
周二中午Joanne从图书馆出来，手臂下夹着一沓文件和书。休学一年没有让她觉得跟不上课程，昨天的考试也不难。教室里没多少人搭理她，那没关系，反正她不太想和大多数人说话，即使那些人偶尔会在背后偷偷议论着这是不是上学年因为怀孕停课的女生。Joanne现在该回家了，母亲总是嘱咐星期二和星期天一定要回去，可她不想让妈妈伤心，只要坐在餐桌边上就有长长的叹息和听腻了的训斥等着她。有什么办法，Joanne仍旧如此喜欢小孩子。  
阳光有些刺眼，花坛旁边的女孩们都已经换上夏装，一手遮住裙摆一手挡在前额。Joanne眯起眼睛想着裙摆窸窸窣窣的声音，遇见Frederica的那天她的心思都被这窸窸窣窣勾走了。好她想穿类似的长裙，低低的领口下面垂一圈及腰的流苏，千万不能让母亲看见。或许把买裙子的钱攒起来买宝丽来相机也不错，Frederica一定有很多漂亮衣服和首饰适合拍照。她羡慕这样的女人，衣着打扮如同上了妆的橱窗模特，皱眉惊讶的时候让她想起藏在床下的色情杂志上的插图，但是好美啊。Joanne红着脸低下头，明明没有人在看她。她又朝咖啡厅的方向走去，脑子里全是Frederica的裙摆。雨棚下的桌椅空空如也，只有店员坐在旁边抽着烟，对另一个打盹的服务生耳语，瞧瞧，那个奇怪的姑娘又来了。  
傍晚前Joanne亲了亲摇篮里的小婴儿，他睡得很甜。Joanne说服自己一定要去那条遍布古着店的小街看一看，就当是为了带流苏的长裙。河边有人在卖三色堇和薰衣草，她掏出硬币买下一大束，像抱着孩子一样将花搂在胸口，一边走路一边埋下头嗅了嗅。将脸从花中抬起来时，她看见Frederica倚在一面歪斜的店招牌下面，手指间夹着烟，正和身边的金发女孩说着什么，亮晶晶的耳坠摇晃得很开心。终于Frederica缓缓向街道一侧转过身，难以置信地多瞄了几眼。  
“是你啊，亲爱的Joanne。”唇瓣之间吐出淡淡烟雾。  
Joanne不知道该说些什么。Frederica肩上是一件镶银边的披肩，旁边的金发女孩穿着时髦的迷你裙，而她套在褪色起球的针织长衫里，和她们站在一起如同异类。她把手中的花递给Frederica，碰掉了几片花瓣。  
“这是给你的。”  
Frederica发出惊喜的感叹，让身边的人也闻一闻这束花。Joanne又无意中联想到色情杂志女郎脸上的表情，涂着厚厚唇釉的嘴张成椭圆。耳边传来一句邀请——去附近的家里喝杯茶吧，还没来得及考虑Joanne就已经开口答应了。公寓楼梯盘旋而上，长得没有尽头，她感觉像在一个漩涡中行走，身旁Frederica的裙边一下一下滑动，拂蹭过她的小腿。Frederica舒展开双臂，形容客厅里的钢琴有多宽，忘记合上琴盖的夜晚小猫跳上黑白键一路跑过去，发情般嗥叫。“喵嗷——”，她龇牙咧嘴地学了一声，把Joanne吓了一跳。  
“随便坐吧，我去沏壶茶。要加糖和奶吗？”Frederica踹掉脚上的短靴，踮着脚尖走进厨房。  
“只加牛奶，谢谢。”茶几上堆着揉成一团的废纸、颜料和速写本。Joanne抱着暖黄色的靠枕坐在沙发上，似乎看见了几天前被雨淋湿又晒干的本子，“我可以看看这些吗？”  
“桌上的那堆纸吗？”声音从厨房深处传来，渐渐消失在水壶的尖叫之后，“都是绘本稿子之类的，如果你觉得它们说得过去·····”Frederica忽然回忆起在咖啡馆外面胡乱涂鸦的东西，模仿新艺术风格勾勒的化妆舞会，插着羽毛的面具和彼此交叠的身体，女人身上的吻痕，无聊时把这些见不得人的玩意儿全画在单独一本本子里，不过当时把它丢在哪里了？  
“Joanne，你有没有看见······”  
她端着托盘和茶壶从门后走出来， Joanne猛地合上摊开在双膝上的绘本，若无其事地扯动针织衫边缘。真是很不成功的伪装。Frederica摆出不在意的微笑放下茶杯，既然亲爱的客人没有尴尬得面红耳赤，就权当什么也没有发生过。杯子里的牛奶加多了，但Joanne好像并不介意，还在小声夸赞茶的味道。也对，这样的女孩子总是招男人喜欢，Frederica帮她把发丝撩到耳后，手指在耳尖上多停留了几秒。不爱说话的处女，对上床充满好奇却不知道怎么去做，一定是这样。Joanne第一次离她如此近，那双偶尔瞥上一眼的绿眼睛竟然让她有些无所适从，她好想吻右眼下那颗小小的痣。Frederica把自己从想象里拉扯出来，坐在琴凳上掀起遮尘布和钢琴盖，随便试了一小节琶音。《卡门》里的咏叹调旋律自然而然蹦出脑海，她想用爵士的感觉弹奏，配上只记住一半的歌词，节奏拖得很慢。  
Joanne手捧茶杯缩在钢琴和墙之间的阴影里，笑的时候露出连门牙之间的小小缝隙。“我可从来不听古典音乐。”  
“好吧，那么······”Frederica在曲子的末尾突然接上Joanne唱过的那首薰衣草之歌，琴键越弹越快，直到后来她离开琴凳用脚踏着拍子。Joanne哼着哼着忘了词，旋律软绵绵地从嘴里飘出，但是她来不及唱完，甚至没有换一口气的机会。Frederica在墙角里亲吻她，压到她难以呼吸，她的双手拼命攥紧戒指，旋转又握紧。  
“你知道我结婚了。”Joanne的脸涨得通红，寻找地方支撑着身体，右手不小心按在高音琴键上发出巨大的声响。另一只手被牵了起来，一个吻落在婚戒上，Frederica同时抬起眼睛看着她，又不屑又得意。  
“嗯哼，而且你还有孩子。”  
“那又怎么样。”她近乎喃喃自语，试图主动凑近吻过她的唇瓣，“女孩之间的不算，不是吗？”  
“什么不算？”Frederica愣住了，“你在说什么？”  
“就是······就像别人常常说的那样，女孩们之间不算。”  
她不太记得清最后的对话是什么。或许是Frederica对她说走吧，我们不应该再见面了，或许是忘了这件事什么的。Frederica 的声音在颤抖，她听得出来。Joanne被推开了。  
一个月后他们才在公交车上再次相遇。如果不是Frederica的貂绒外套，Joanne几乎不会在人满为患的车厢里认出她。她们之间原本隔了两个人，Frederica一只手扶着栏杆看向窗外的车流，脖颈和肩膀之间那截皮肤从蓝灰色绒毛中裸露出来，Joanne开始在脑中反复确认那个背影对应的名字，心脏砰砰乱跳。她把视线转移到Frederica也在凝视的地方，又转向紧急出口上的说明文字，逐字逐句读下去，企图分散一丝一毫注意力。急刹车，她们裹挟在人群中向前倾斜，Joanne注意到她们中间站着的中年男人简直就要贴到Frederica身侧，没准口鼻中吐出的热气已经喷洒在那寸皮肤上······Joanne说着“对不起”挤到前面，可是她不敢出声，回忆起上次见面的结局，连一个平平淡淡的问候也不知道要如何说出口。终于Frederica站累了，趁公交车靠站的空档转身换了一只手扶住栏杆，因为手臂酸痛而低声呻吟。她听见身后有人在叫“Fred”，声音小到让她怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“Joanne？好巧啊。”这次Frederica似乎不显得惊讶，只是向前紧紧拥抱了后面的女孩，路上的颠簸让她们差点没站稳，Frederica大笑起来。  
“我想说，”声音依然那么小，“我很抱歉上次说了那样的话——”  
“什么事情，为什么要道歉？”她看上去困惑极了，似乎彻彻底底忘记了发生过什么，忽然拉住Joanne衣袖里的手，“ Rogerina那里有一场派对，要和我一起去吗？”  
“谁是Rogerina？”  
“你们见过，不记得了吗？”  
Joanne脑海中出现了那个穿短裙的金发女孩。她无法拒绝，谁也不能对Frederica那双湿润眼睛里哀求与期待的神情说不，更何况她的手被她紧紧握住了，指腹在另一只手的掌心缓缓抚摸着，痒痒的。  
Frederica在玻璃窗外把外套穿了又脱，盯着自己的倒影眨眨眼，对应该用哪种造型走进屋里犹豫不决。Joanne把貂绒外套的边缘向上提了提，让它可以遮住肩膀。她不愿承认这是为了防止别人偷瞄Frederica的胸口，毕竟里面那件缀满亮片的紧身裙上“V”字形一直开到腰腹。Rogerina在门口等她们，左脚脚尖在地上点来点去，显得不太耐烦。她用夸张的语调表示欢迎，亲了亲Frederica 的脸颊，等看到Joanne的时候却一脸疑惑。  
“快进来吧，你是······你叫什么来着？”  
Joanne解释她们在那家服装店门口遇到过。Rogerina好像想了起来，又好像没有，搭着她的肩膀催促她去客厅。一转眼的功夫Frederica已经消失在视线内了，谁都爱围着派对女王，这种女孩只需要一个响指一个回首，所有人都心甘情愿聚拢过来，为她手里的空杯添满酒，说上几句俏皮话。Joanne打赌貂绒外套已经被Frederica丢在了一边，或许还被某个粗心的人踩了几脚。她明白她们如此不同，但就像现在这样躲在录音机一旁远远看着Frederica就能让她心满意足。放满鸡尾酒杯的盘子从她身边颤颤巍巍端过去，Joanne拿起一杯，一小半都撒在了衣服上。她偷偷把录音机里的歌切到舞曲，反正没有人的视线会停留在那个小角落，一头扎进音乐里扭动肩和腰就好。龙舌兰、橙酒和其他什么酒乱七八糟混在一起，两三口抿下去开始从上至下灼烧她的喉咙。Joanne扶在墙边止不住地咳嗽，依然没有人会注意那个小角落。Frederica从欢呼和吵闹中钻出来，四下搜寻着她不小心忘记的女伴。Joanne正靠着门框大口喘息，嗓子里还是火烧火燎的痛。  
“Joanne？你还好吗亲爱的？”她问，“天啊，Rogerina你给她喝了什么？”  
“我没事。”Joanne又捂住嘴咳了一阵，灼烧感终于逐渐消退下去，只有脸在发烫。  
Frederica用指尖碰了碰她身上酒沾湿的那片衣料，叹了口气。“我就知道你不应该喝酒。跟我过来。”  
Joanne被她拉进卧室，第一次发现她的指甲上整整齐齐涂着亮黑色甲油。Frederica半蹲着用湿布一点点擦拭污渍，追着Joanne问是不是有哪里不舒服，她含含糊糊地回答，低下头却透过Frederica胸前和衣领之间的空隙发现了那道柔软的弧度。  
她好想Frederica，但Joanne不会说出口的，她只能弯下腰放肆地吻她，多余的唇膏印在嘴角，她伸出舌尖舔了舔，动着口型说对不起。  
她压根不知道自己身上所有的负罪感和好奇、所有自相矛盾之处都令Frederica沉迷。Frederica在锁骨上轻轻咬了一口，像咬一口棉花糖那样轻，她知道Joanne嗓子里的呻吟是故意的。脖子上没有什么她幻想出来的十字架挂坠，Joanne只不过看起来像每周准时去一次教堂的好姑娘，静悄悄等着Frederica教她如何掀起上衣，如何让指腹一寸一寸抚摸过乳尖，她吮吸手指的方式粗暴得可爱，总得有人教她。衣服扔得到处都是，她们倒在床单上，Joanne有几秒本能地蜷缩起身体，等一阵温柔的撕咬让她放松下来才慢慢舒展四肢。她触摸着Frederica背后的曲线和脊骨，除了无休无止的触碰和吻，她不知道要怎么面对这具无比美妙的躯体。Joanne能感觉到Frederica温暖的胸口贴在自己小腹上，后者带着不怀好意的笑揉捏起她小小的乳房，直到玫瑰色从尖端的挺立处一点点散开。Fred你真是个恶魔，Joanne仰起了头。  
“这不是你想要的吗。”听上去不像一句疑问，反倒像Frederica在发出命令。她故意停下动作，即使Joanne握住手腕向自己拉去，嘴唇发抖如同在央告。Joanne放弃了，直接摘下戒指，将手指压在穴口边缘一点点摩擦。心急。Frederica责备着吻住她的耳垂，食指和中指从身后慢吞吞地没入。她的脸埋在枕头里抽泣，身体却向外扭动着寻找Frederica在她体内抽动的节奏，头脑中的昏晕让她耳鸣，外面的音乐、尖叫和大声争吵都在最后全部消失，只能听见重叠在一起的喘息，只有一直想念的Frederica的声音。  
当Frederica的烟还没烧完一小半，她就躺在床上陷入了困意。Frederica把软被盖在她身上，整理好凌乱的深棕色卷发，问她在过一会是不是打算回家。然而Frederica没有等到回应，那双疲倦的眼睛就合上了，睫毛还挂着没干透的泪痕。Joanne像一只刚开始冬眠的小动物，抱起膝盖在铺好的窝里安然睡去。于是Frederica对着镜子穿起自己的粉色连衣裙，重新涂上口红，偷偷在Joanne眼角的痣上吻了吻。  
“和我走吧，亲爱的Joanne。”


End file.
